


Nightmares and Dreams

by RomanceAddiction



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceAddiction/pseuds/RomanceAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to have nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Dreams

 

  He used to have nightmares. 

  It was to be expected. The 5 years away had changed him. From the dark jungles of Lian Yu to the crowded streets of Hong Kong, he had grown from a selfish, spoilt brat to a cold-blooded killer. 

  But he was not a heartless man. Everyday, the memory of the people he had failed weighed him down. His father, Yao Fei, Shado, Tommy, His mother, Sara. Too many he knew and loved, dead. 

  Too many nights awakened by their screams, the sound of the waves crashing above him as the boat capsized with a horrible groaning noise, the feeling of falling endlessly with a gaping hole in his stomach. The past 8 years had brought too much pain and suffering, and his mind seemed to enjoy tormenting him with the same images night after night. 

 

  That night, as he lay sated on the red silk sheets, Felicity’s naked body warm by his side, he realized it was the first time in years that he had slept soundly. Though Felicity tried to prevent the inevitable, the night still ended with him alone in Nanda Parbat and everyone he loved safely on a plane back home. 

  He used to have nightmares but not anymore. 

 

 

  Now every time he closes his eyes, he sees her. The candle light bathes her in a warm glow, creating a halo around her, his angel. She smiles at him with those brilliant blue eyes. Her beautiful blonde hair is a mess of curls, spread out on the pillows of the bed they share. 

  “You’re staring again,” she giggles. “Go back to sleep.” 

  “I don’t want you to disappear,” he whispers. 

  She raises a brow, then slowly shakes her head and grins. “I’m right here,Oliver. I’m not going anywhere.” 

  For a moment, he allows himself to believe, to bask in her light. 

  He lifts his hand… 

…and grasps thin air. 

 

  He used to have nightmares. 

  Now, he dreams of her every night and wakes up knowing she is safe, away from this wretched place which reeks of death. Hoping that she is happy.

  He wishes the nightmares would come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Tweaked a little from the original quick drabble I posted on Tumblr (at 1am in the morning :x) 
> 
> Just a random story idea that occurred to me. Entirely unbeta-ed so please do feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made.
> 
> Reviews are <3 UwU


End file.
